Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki:Blocks
This page is about the rules and blocks. No sanction may be applied to a user for not following a guideline, as guidelines are only present to resolve disagreements between users. Sanctions may be applied to users who do not follow a policy, but if they are contributing in good faith, this should only be done after they have been warned and notified of the policies, such as by a message placed on their talk page or message wall. Editors should remove any warnings from their message wall, as this serves as documentation regarding what actions have previously been taken for policy violations of FANDOM's Terms of Service and Federal Law and ensures consistent application of wiki policies to all editors. The wiki's warning system provides multiple opportunities for editors to resolve policy violations before they are blocked. Editors who are found to be acting in malice and exempt from this and may be immediately sanctioned. * Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of the Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki's policies. For instance, a new editor who creates a page that is not in accordance with the notability policies will typically receive a reminder. * Warnings are given for repeated violation of minor policies or for first-time violation of major policies. As such, an editor personally attacking another user in a forum post will qualify a warning instead a reminder. * Final warnings are given after repeated policy violations. Final warnings will typically be in conjunction with a short-term block, and editors will be warned that any violation of the discussed policy will result in a longer block. Editors who are found to be acting in bad faith, such as in instances of vandalism, may not receive a reminder or warning for a first-time policy violation but may instead receive a final warning. The sanction system comprises of various block lengths that range from a 30 minute ban to a poison ban. Though the length and parameters of a block will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator (ie: IP ban, ability to post on message walls), the following are guidelines for appropriate block lengths. Reasons All of the block reasons in the wiki. * This image is not appropriate for this wiki. * This content is not appropriate for this wiki. * This wiki does not permit discriminatory speech, content or action based on race or ethnic origin, religion or religious affiliation, gender, gender identity or sexual orientation. * This content is not appropriate for this wiki. Do not chat, post or otherwise discuss inappropriate topics on this wiki * Your account has been blocked, as per your parent's request. * We're sorry, but due to a request from the copyright holder, we cannot permit this content on this wiki, * Adult content is not tolerated on this wiki! * Your behavior is not tolerated on this wiki! * Your account has been blocked for violating Fandom's Terms of Service for account theft. * Your behavior is not permitted on this wiki. * Dating, sexting, or other inappropriate behavior is not permitted on this wiki. * Don't talk about inappropriate topics on this wiki. * Your username is inappropriate for this wiki. * Don't create accounts just to harass users or break rules. * Your account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service for inappropriate behavior. * Your account has been blocked for billing review. * This is your final warning. Your account has been blocked for continuing to violate FANDOM's Terms of Service by exploiting. If you continue, your account will be blocked and account creations will be disabled. * Dating and shipping images are not permitted on this wiki. * Do not swear, use profanity or otherwise say inappropriate things in this wiki. * This account has been blocked due to repeated violations of our Terms of Service. You're no longer welcome on this wiki. * This account has been caught using exploits on this wiki. This is a violation of FANDOM's Terms of Service. Future use of exploits could result in a infinite block of this account. * Your account has been suspended for violating FANDOM's Terms of Use for exploiting. If you continue, your account will be blocked permanently. * Your username is not appropriate for this wiki due to privacy concerns. * Do not ask other users for their personal information. * Exploiting is not permitted on this wiki. * Do not use fake codes on the code article. * Do not create accounts just for the purpose of breaking the rules. * Your account has been deleted for uploading inappropriate assets to this wiki. * After further review, this account has been blocked for making unauthorized charges. * Do not create messages designed to harass other users * Do not create messages to harass other users. * Do not create accounts to harass other users. * You have repeatedly violated FANDOM rules. Your account is now blocked * Closed as a compromised account. * This account has been closed as a compromised account. Do not access accounts that don't belong to you. * The derogatory language your using here is not permitted on this wiki. * Posting information that claims to be able to exploit FANDOM is a violation of FANDOM's Terms of Service. If you continue to do so, your account will be subject to further moderation actions. * Do not block other users without permission. Only staff get to block other users. * Your username is inappropriate for this wiki and needs to be changed. If you have a verified email on your account, you will receive an email with an updated username. If you do not have a verifed email, please contact one of the staff users for assistance. * Do not create blog posts intended to scam other users! * This image is too revealing for this wiki. Please edit this image to make it more age appropriate. * Creating images with the intent of trying to get around FANDOM's rules is not permitted. * Images featuring red armbands are not permitted on this wiki. * This image is inappropriate for this wiki. Hate speech is not tolerated on this wiki! * Your account has been blocked due to violations of FANDOM's DMCA Repeat Infringer policy. Please review FANDOM's Terms of Service for additional information. * Your account has been blocked for botting, ban evasion, and continued violations of the Terms of Use. * This account has been blocked due to exploiting or botting behavior. * Do not raid the blog posts to harass other users. * Your account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service for creating false and misleading content. * Your account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service for using an exploit to create an account. * This account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service. You are not welcome on this wiki. * Mass blocked accounts were either caught creating sex comments, blog posts or posting privileges in blog posts or comments. * FANDOM TOS Violation * Please don't spam on this wiki. * Scripters forum is NOT the place for learning java. Read the rules. * This is your last warning before your account is permanently blocked and you will no longer be welcome on this wiki. Do not continue to harass other users or otherwise break the rules. * You have repeatedly harassed other players on this wiki. You had made multiple comments, blog posts, pages, and message posts showing the deaths of other users, or inappropriate or adult content. You have been warned multiple, multiple times that your behavior was inappropriate. Your account is now blocked. * Bad username. * Do not post bad links. * Do not swear * Do not impersonate admins * Your account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service for online dating. * Your account has been blocked for violating the Terms of Service. * Your account has been blocked for Violating the Terms and Conditions of Service. * This content is not appropriate. Do not chat, post, or otherwise discuss inappropriate topics on this wiki. You have been warned repeatedly not to post about inappropriate topics on the blog. This account has been blocked due to repeated violations of FANDOM's Terms and Conditions of Service. Category:Terms of Service Category:Federal Law Category:Bans